Lio Mikkelson
History Lio was a half-dragon born in Northern Egronia, and he was a carpenter's apprentice til about 16. At that age, he manifested a terrifying ability, one stemming from a demonic curse on his family which gave him a primal rage, a force deep within him that gave him terrifyingly increased strength and fortitude. After losing control and killing another village boy in one of his rages, he was driven from his home as a demon, and has spent the last two years locked in a bloodthirsty rage, living like a beast. At the start of his adventures, he was captured on the outskirts of Prospero, and he was injured enough to snap out of the rage he was locked in. Lio eventually made his way to Chessur, where he took refuge in the somewhat calming fey magic. He moved from inn to inn each night, doing odd jobs and using his strength to get by - but then one night, his temporary peace was ruined. A few drunken thugs went up to the not-so-sober Lio, calling him names, half-breed, runt...and then they insulted his mother. That was enough for him, and he entered a beastly rage, flinging one of the thugs straight through the wall into the street, breaking most of his bones in the process. He was about to wipe the floor with the rest of them, likely killing some in the process, when he was stopped by Manfred, at that time, the General of Chessur. He was brought to the castle, as he was a special case, and after a talk with the Queen of Chessur explaining his unique situation, he was released, with a newfound fire in his heart for vengeance. She inspired him when he had no more hope, and for that, he was truly thankful, seeing it as a debt he couldn't possibly hope to repay. After breaking his curse, he returned to her castle, and pledged his allegiance to her at her bedside, offering whatever assistance he could. He was made her Champion due to his obvious strength in battle, and after a while fulfilling his duties, Manfred abruptly resigned. This left him as the most suitable candidate for General, and so he was promoted to his current position as the General of Chessur, one which he is doing his best to fill. The Curse Long ago, Lio's great grandmother made a pact with an archdemon, that in exchange for a piece of one of her offspring's souls, they would bestow upon her monumental earthly power. This piece of a soul happened to be snatched from Lio, and it took away most of the draconic traits he would have had, leaving him withered and a shadow of what he would have been. After reclaiming it, Lio has assumed his true form. Adventures So Far Lio was caught in a snowstorm in the Kormal mountains, and helped to defeat the monsters in the first of the Tombs of the Three Kings. Lio was also a part of the force that besieged the lair of Master Rain, on behalf of Master Jinn, to attempt to redeem him from his corruption and put down his blighted forces. He participated in the party to proceed in diplomacy with Reyna the White Fox, the giant, godlike entity that threatened all of Wrathia with her might. The party, thru Scharp Thompson and the efforts of a few other leaders, the being was appeased, and there was no need for violence that day. Appearance (Pre-Redemption) Lio is a young man of medium height who has the lower body of a draconic humanoid, with scaly, clawed forearms, horns, and a tail. His head is topped with a messy mop of brown hair, and his incisors are much more sharp than a normal person's. All of this armor glistens with a black sheen, like slices of obsidian tiled on his body. Draconic Heritage Recently, his scales have started to grow upwards, and his arms and lower chest have the beginnings of scaly, armored plating on them, and his previously small wings have exponentially grown, so much that he can fly with them now. He's currently in the middle of a growth spurt, and is gaining muscle mass and height at an unnatural weight. He'll sometimes also sneeze acid as well, but in negligible quantities. When he uses his rage ability, he turns into a beast that seems to be a small dragon, and his ferocity and strength increases dramatically in this form. Appearance: Post-Redemption Lio defeated the unnamed archdemon which his great-grandmother sold a piece of his soul to in brutal single combat, and reclaimed back the dragon within him. He can now control his rage as if it were normal, and he has become much more draconic in appearance. He now is a full 7'8, and is particularly intimidating in that his muscles stand out against his dark obsidian scales like twisted cords of steel. Part of his skin is also a suit of enchanted armor that he can't take off, and while it's not noticeable sometimes, like a part of him, the spiked shoulder plates and greaves are always prevalent. Lio has in fact, actually gotten a size increase, and is now a giant 15'6, a veritable titan in combat. Personality Lio is strong and somewhat intimidating at first glance, but he's actually goofy and kind-hearted. He's very hungry a lot of the time, so ends up eating things that he really shouldn't... He's a fiercely protective friend, and a valuable ally to have. Personality (Post-Redemption) Lio, after reclaiming the draconic piece of his soul, has become extremely personable and jolly. He's a kindred spirit, and usually has an ear-to ear grin plastered all over his face, and fueled by his love for cheesy jokes and bad puns, never fails to share that smile with anyone else he meets. He can be awkward at times, but it's only because he was isolated for the better part of his life. He's trying to catch up on lost time by being a strong presence wherever he is, resolving to be the roaring flame of people's lives, not just a passing spark. His demeanor is usually noble, and intimidating, but there's always a twinkle in his eye of a bit of playfulness. He could be shouting at a guard for slacking off on duty, and then segue into a joke or jab. Friends/Acquaintances CUR-10-S1TY - He saved this Ironborn's life by pulling him from the jaws of a Roper who ambushed the party. After the alchemist was ensnared, Lio tore him from the beast's clutches with his mighty strength. Ben Squeakers - He saved Ben's life by snatching him from the jaws of a black dragon the two met while trapped in the Kormal Mountains. It was likely about to swallow him whole when Lio vaulted off the wall of the cave, ripping Ben from its grasp. Enemies Unnamed Archdemon - Deceased Aspirations Lio hopes to use his strength and righteous rage to bring order to chaos through chaos, and wants to stand as a beacon of hope for those who have none left to hold onto. He overcame his curse, a task he though hopeless, and standing in the face of despair is one of the things he knows best.